


Ladyhawke's excellent alternate ending

by Just_A_Suggestion



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986), Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, Not Serious, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Suggestion/pseuds/Just_A_Suggestion
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Ladyhawke inspired by Matthew Broderick's performance. No disrespect to Broderick but I couldn't stop seeing Ferris Bueller throughout the movie.





	Ladyhawke's excellent alternate ending

"I fully expect to meet you at the Pearly Gates, little thief, and don't you dare disappoint me."

"I'll meet you there, Father ... even if I have to pick the lock."

Just then the hall was filled with lightning and a phone booth appeared in the middle of the hall. Bill and Ted emerged from the phone booth.

"Hey, Ferris! Do you get enough for your report?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go back." Ferris turned to Imperius and the rest of the hall. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. Good luck with the Renaissance!"

The three teens jumped in the phone booth before it disappeared.


End file.
